Recovering vehicles, for example, where space for recovery may be limited, while preventing damage to the vehicle and/or its payload, which can include valuable electronic components and/or information stored thereon, is desirable in many instances. Such vehicles, which can include various unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) among other air, land, and/or water vehicles, can often be reused. As such, safe recovery of such vehicles can provide cost, manufacturing, supply, and/or materials savings, among other benefits.
Some current methods of recovery of UAVs include using parachutes, parafoils, nets, cable arresting devices, or a combination thereof. Some such methods and/or devices can be complicated, time consuming, difficult to erect/teardown, and/or can be difficult to integrate in hostile environments or in small areas (e.g., on a ship deck having limited area).